


it's only she who'll be the death of me

by zoeanne



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, F/F, Jealous!alicia, Ophelia is the wise older lesbian who watches them struggle with their feelings and laughs about it, Slow Burn, i hope you guys like it, no soulmate stuff, there will also be some awkward coming out stuff, this is the first thing I've ever written!, wine!Alicia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeanne/pseuds/zoeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia gets her first taste of wine. (a small snippet of a multi-chap fic I am in the process of writing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t the first time Alicia had ever been drunk, but it was the first time she had ever been drunk from wine. It was different than how she felt after the cheap vodka she and Matt used to drink sometimes. The vodka always made her thoughtful and quiet, made her want to listen to music and stare at the night sky and contemplate where her life was going. But wine was different.

The wine made her angry. Angry and unfiltered.

“Oh, shut up. Just because you never have any fun doesn’t mean I can’t. The apocalypse didn’t kill my personality.” Alicia mumbled.

Madison frowned and crossed her arms.

“What was that, Alicia?” She asked, more to give her daughter a chance to rethink her statement than because she hadn’t heard her.

“Oh, nothing.” Alicia responded.

She waited until her mother had turned around and walked away to roll her eyes and stomp over to the couch, mocking her mother the whole way there. She picked up the wine bottle from where she had hidden it behind the couch, taking a long pull from it and settling into the comfy couch cushions. She had closed her eyes and was finally getting some well-deserved peace when someone plopped down on the couch next to her, jostling her and spilling a bit of the wine.

“Dammit, Elyza.” Alicia groaned. 

The wine hadn’t gotten on anything but the couch and her arm, but it was still annoying. Elyza didn’t react to Alicia’s groaning, choosing instead to continue smirking at her.

“What do you want?” Alicia asked.

Elyza’s smirk grew, and she leaned back against the couch cushions and crossed her arms.

“Nothing, kiddo. I’m just enjoying the fresh air and this comfortable couch.” Elyza shot back.

Alicia rolled her eyes and scooted closer to the arm of the couch, away from Elyza. She had hoped that Elyza would get the hint and realize that Alicia did not want to be around her right now, but no such luck. Instead, the extra space prompted Elyza to spread out and get more settled on the couch. Alicia gritted her teeth and took another gulp of the wine.

“How ‘bout sharing some of that with me, squirt?” Elyza asked, reaching out to grab the bottle.

“How ‘bout you get your own. This one is mine.” Alicia said.

To illustrate her point she took another sip from the bottle, staring directly into Elyza’s eyes the whole time. Alicia wasn’t 100% sure why she felt so riled up, whether it was the fact that her mom was still trying to control after the end of the world, or the way that Elyza was looking at her, or the wine she had drunk, or some potent combination of the three, but she kind of liked it. It made her feel powerful.

“Come on short stuff, you don’t really expect to finish that whole thing by yourself, do you?”

“We’re the same height, Eliza!”

“Oh,” Elyza smirked. “I just assumed you were shorter than me because you’re so young.”

Alicia was indignant. She had never been so disrespected in her life. Even after only a few days on the boat together she knew Elyza well enough to know that she was doing this on purpose to get a rise out of her. But she didn’t care. A line had been crossed and she was done.

She got up, ready to storm off, but she hadn’t exactly been taking it easy on the wine and the world spun slightly as she rose to her feet. Rethinking her decision she sunk back down onto the couch, wine bottle in hand, newly determined to ignore Elyza’s antics.  
“Hey, small fry, I was serious about the wine. Hand it over.” Elyza’s voice broke the silence that Alicia had been blissfully enjoying.

“That is it! Elyza Lex, I swear to God, if you don’t-” Alicia started, but was stopped by a body plunking down in between the two women on the couch.

“Hey there Alicia, mind if I take a sip?” Ofelia asked, not waiting for an answer before grabbing the wine bottle from Alicia’s hand and taking some.

Alicia’s brain didn’t have the capacity to keep up with everything that had happened in the last few seconds, so she didn’t react until Ofelia had drank her fill and passed the bottle along to Elyza, who quickly finished it off.

“Wha- what…?” Alicia mumbled.

Ofelia smiled. She liked Alicia and admired her spirit, but she knew that letting her pick a fight with the most dangerous person on board the Abigail, especially when she was drunk, would be bad.

“Don’t worry about it, Leeshy Loo. It’s grown-up stuff.” Elyza supplied.

Alicia huffed and slumped down on the couch, pouting.

“Come on, Elyza. Lay off.” Ofelia scolded.

Alicia sighed. It was no use. Her night was ruined.

“It’s fine Ofelia. I’m just gonna go.” Alicia said, slowly rising off the couch.

Now it was Elyza’s turn to pout.

“So soon? I was just getting started, little one.” Elyza said.

Alicia snorted and walked away, going to the side of the boat to lean over the rails and look at the stars. She could faintly hear Ofelia and Elyza talking and laughing behind her, unable to make out anything distinct but able to hear that they were having a good time without her. She frowned. Something about that bothered her, but she was too drunk to focus on it for very long.

 

“You shouldn’t be so hard on her, Elyza. Tensions are already running high since we all have to live on this boat together, there’s no need for you to push them higher.” Ofelia reprimanded.

Elyza smirked again.

“But it’s so fun! She’s so cute when she’s all angry.”

“Just give her a break ok? No matter how “cute” you might think she looks.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t agree. Or is Alicia not your type? What, are you not into brunettes? More of a blondes girl?” Elyza asked, only half joking. “I myself am partial to brunettes.”

Ofelia blushed.

“That’s hardly the point, Elyza.”

Elyza’s eyes lit up and she shoved Ofelia’s shoulder playfully.

“Oh, have a struck a nerve? Are you into blondes?”

“Shut up.” Ofelia said, chuckling.

 

Somewhere along the line Alicia had turned around to stare at Elyza and Ofelia and she hadn’t been able to tear herself away since. The two of them had moved from the couch to the rails of the boat, only a few feet away from where Alicia was standing but just far enough that Alicia still couldn’t hear what they were saying. She just heard the occasional giggle from Ofelia and throaty chuckle from Elyza. It made her head hurt. No, not her head, something in her chest. She turned away from the two women, focusing intensely on the ocean’s waves and doing her best not to dwell on that thought for too long. She knew it would only lead to trouble.

“Trouble. Elyza is trouble. Sure, she saved my life. Sure, she’s really pretty. Sure, she has great breasts. Sure, she’s hilarious and smart and- Dammit Alicia! Get a hold of yourself.” Alicia whispered to herself.

She was all too aware of the fact that Elyza and Ofelia were only a couple feet away from her and could probably hear her pathetic little rambling, if they would stop laughing for five goddamn seconds. It was enough to drive someone crazy! The constant murmur of voices was killing her. She felt hot inside, hot and angry and fed up with Elyza and her stupid, sexy accent and her stupid, sexy face. 

Suddenly, Alicia was right in front of said face. Elyza and Ofelia looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something, but now that she was actually in front of Elyza her mind was blank.

“Any time, half pint. It may be the end of the world but that doesn’t mean some of us don’t have schedules to keep.” Elyza joked, smirking.

“We are the same fucking height, Elyza! Stop patronizing me! I am 18 goddamn years old, and I am not gonna take your shit anymore!” Alicia raved, unable to keep her thoughts to herself. “You think that just because you came in, all full of sexy swagger, and saved my life that means I’m not gonna call you out on your shit? Well you’re wrong! You don’t get to stand there with your beautiful fucking face, and you’re prefect goddamn breasts, and just act like you’re better than everyone else! It’s not fair! Why do you get to look so fucking good all the time! I put effort into these outfits, but you only have 2 pairs of pants and 2 shirts and they’re just the same fucking thing in different colors and you still look so damn hot all the damn time!”

Each sentence Alicia shouted was punctuated by a step forward and a poke at Elyza’s chest, until Elyza’s calves hit the couch cushions and there was nowhere left to go. And still, Elyza smirked. That damn smirk. It made Alicia feel hot with what she assumed was anger and she hated it. She hated how perfect it was, how hot it was, how- Alicia was jolted out of her daydream by Elyza’s voice and she flicked her eyes back up from Elyza’s mouth.

“Was there a point to this rant, rug rat? I mean, other than to point out how gorgeous I am and how great my tits are?” Elyza mocked.

“Fuck you, Elyza! You make me want to-”

Elyza’s eyes gleamed. Alicia couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t focus on anything other than the burning she felt. It was filling her up right to the brim, threatening to spill over at any moment.

And suddenly they were on the couch, Alicia somehow landing smack dab on Elyza’s lap, straddling her. She had reached her hands out to brace herself against the fall and now her hands were on the back of the couch on either side of Elyza’s head. Elyza had instinctively grabbed on to the closest thing to her in an effort to stay standing, that closest thing being Alicia’s hips, and now her hands were resting lightly on Alicia’s sides. 

“Want to what?”

But Alicia didn’t respond. Well, not with words. Instead she rushed forward and kissed Elyza, her hands moving to fist in her hair and pull her closer.

And of course, of course, Elyza was an amazing kisser. It wasn’t enough that she was good with a gun, good with a knife or a bat or whatever else she could use to kill walkers. Wasn’t enough that she looked good no matter what, whether she had just woken up or was covered in walker blood or hadn’t showered in days because they had gotten stranded on a supply run. Wasn’t enough that she had the perfect damn smirk that made Alicia’s blood boil in the best way. But she had to be a phenomenal kisser too.  
Elyza bit her bottom lip and used the small gasp she let out as an opportunity to slip her tongue into Alicia’s mouth and then Alicia was lost. She couldn’t focus on anything other than the sensation of Elyza’s tongue on hers, Elyza’s hands on her waist, Elyza’s chest pressed against hers. Alicia managed to slip her hand under Elyza’s tank top, her fingers landing on smooth, taut skin, and she almost lost her mind.

The only thing that brought her back to reality was the impatient sound of someone clearing their throat. It jolts her out of the moment, grounding her and making her pull back from Elyza’s mouth. She felt Elyza lean forward as she pulled away, heard the soft whimper fall from her lips when she lost contact, and almost goes to kiss her again. But the sound of Strand impatiently clearing his throat again and the sight of her mom, mouth agape as she stands at the top of stairs to the upper deck, stopped her. 

“Nice to see you all.” Elyza said, smirking once again.

And just like that, Alicia was sober again and the weight of her actions hit her full on. She scrambled up off Elyza’s lap, nearly falling, and almost jumped off the side of the boat. Everyone is on the upper deck. Nick, Chris, her mom, and Travis were all in varying states of shock and horror as they took in the scene in front of them. Ofelia was doing all she could to keep from laughing out loud and her father, as always, appeared unaffected. Strand was still standing there looking annoyed.  
“If you two are done, I would like to sit on my couch and enjoy the night air.” He said, motioning for Elyza to stand up as well.

Elyza rose, turning to brush some imaginary dust off the couch and present it to Strand.

“All yours, sir.” She said sarcastically.

“Oh god.” Alicia mumbled the reality of the situation finally coming into focus for her. “Oh god, oh god, oh my god!”

Elyza turned to her, opening her mouth to say something but Alicia is off like rocket, pushing past everyone on the stairs and rushing to her room as fast as possible. This was not what she wanted to happen when she stole that bottle of wine from below decks. This was not how she wanted to come out to her family. And it certainly wasn’t how she wanted to deal with the problem of Elyza Lex and her insufferable ego.


	2. story update!

I have just posted the first chapter of Crimson and Clover, the multi-chap fic that this little snippet is part of!

Here's the link, go crazy :)

http://archiveofourown.org/works/7384237/chapters/16773136

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to clarke-kom-titkru who came up with the idea for this part and encouraged me to write it. I am working on the rest of it and it will hopefully be up soonish because I am graduating in a few weeks and will have nothing else to do. My tumblr is babybyke, I post a lot about Clexa and Lexark and this au.


End file.
